Analog watches generally require a manually operable mechanism to set the time by moving the hands about the dial until the hands indicate the current time. In recent decades, this mechanism has typically been some variation of a keyless work, in which a rotating shaft selectively engages and turns the minute wheel, hour wheel, cannon pinion, or other portion of the motion works gear train driving the hands of the watch. The shaft is turned by way of a knob, crank, or other rotatable object accessible from outside of the watchcase; traditionally, the object used to control the rotation of the shaft has been a small knob called a crown. Usually the crown can be pulled into different positions to engage a clutch or other gear to various mechanisms within the watch, for instance including a mechanism for winding the watch, if mechanical, a mechanism for adjusting the date, and the mechanism for setting the time. Unfortunately, crowns are small, and can be difficult to manipulate. This is especially problematic with diving watches, which may have a smaller crown concealed under a “canteen” crown cover, and which may be operated by a diver wearing gloves.
Therefore, there remains a need for a more easily manipulable mechanism for setting time or date or winding watches.